Worth the Pain
by mynextlife
Summary: Settling only brought pain and sorrow.  Now he has a chance to get what he had wanted all along.


Harry fiddled with his wedding band while waiting at the small café. He had been so happy five years ago. Well, maybe not quite happy, but he had been content. Maybe he should have held out for happiness. He thought of the first time Blaise walked into his life.

Blaise had defected to the Light and he brought Draco with him. There had been the usual fighting and snide remarks made by everyone, but Draco and Blaise could not go home so they were stuck at Grimmauld Place. They all eventually came to a truce realizing they needed to get along to win the war.

By the end, they were all friends. Well, Harry was friends with both, but Ron and Hermione had a hard time accepting Blaise. Interestingly enough, Ron and Draco had become quite good friends when Draco had ended up saving Ron's life on a dangerous mission. Hermione said she knew Draco wasn't all bad, just that he was taught certain things growing up. On the other hand, they didn't trust Blaise.

While living in the close confines of Grimmauld Place, Harry developed a major crush on Draco. Unfortunately, Draco was as straight as an arrow. For a while he and Ginny were involved, but they had parted amicably just before the war ended. Right after the war Draco started dating a Tracy something or other that had been in Slytherin. A year later they were married. Harry was crushed. By the time Draco was married Harry had fallen in love with him.

Two years after the war Harry ran into Blaise while shopping in Diagon Alley. They had seen each other sporadically over the past two years, so they stopped for coffee to catch up. Just as Harry was getting ready to leave, Blaise asked him out on a date. Knowing Draco was never going to see him as more than a friend, he agreed to meet Blaise for dinner, hoping to move on from Draco.

They continued to date for the next two years. During that time, Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Draco, all warned him about Blaise. They all claimed that he was just interested in Harry for his fame and was a playboy. Harry had listened to their concerns, but had never had any issues with Blaise. After two years of dating, Blaise asked Harry to marry him and he said yes.

Looking back now, Harry was glad that Draco had become a lawyer and had insisted that Harry draw up a pre-nup. He said that it would be good so that the Potter fortune would be protected for the next generation. The only good thing he did was to keep his last name. Being the last Potter, he didn't want to give it up. Blaise reluctantly agreed to the pre-nup and didn't really seem to care that Harry kept his name.

It was a year into their marriage that Harry began to notice a change in Blaise. He began to come home later and later and was always secretive about any phone calls he had. Soon Blaise became careless in his behavior. He would come home drunk and smelling of perfume and he also started sleeping in the guest room. Harry realized that everyone had been right about Blaise. Things continued this way until about a month ago.

Harry was home on a Saturday having lunch alone. Blaise had said that he had some business to attend to, but Harry didn't really believe him. Just as he was cleaning up his lunch there was a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he cautiously opened the door.

A woman about his age stood there. She had beautiful, think brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She asked if she could speak with Blaise. Harry explained that he was out for the afternoon and didn't know when he would return. She stood there looking at him for a while and then gasped when she saw his wedding ring.

Cursing under her breath, she began apologizing to Harry explaining that Blaise had told her he was single. She looked positively horrified that she had been with someone else's husband. Finally she looked Harry in the eyes and said that she was two months pregnant and to tell Blaise that he probably wouldn't be seeing his child. She apologized again and then left.

Harry stood in the flat staring at the door for a good five minutes. He then turned and headed for the bedroom. With a wave of his wand, all his belongings started packing themselves. While that was going on, he went to the living room to get a couple of personal items he wanted to take. Once everything was packed, he shrunk the bags and placed them in his pockets. He took one last look at his former life and then apperated to Draco's flat.

He had knocked several times on Draco's door and was just about to leave when it opened. Harry tried not to gape as Draco stood there in only his pajama bottoms and his hair a mess, like he just got out of bed. "Harry what are you doing here?" he asked as he ushered Harry in, rubbing his eyes. "Some girlfriend of Blaise's showed up looking for him. She's two months pregnant. I decided that it was time to leave. I didn't mean to wake you," Harry rushed through everything. Draco stood there, gray eyes wide, unsure if he heard correctly.

"You didn't wake me. Well, actually you did, but I should be up anyway. I was up late trying to explain to Brian that it wasn't working with us. He seemed to think that we should be getting married soon. I thought it was best to end it," Draco explained. Draco and Tracy had divorced about a year ago. The thing that baffled Harry was that ever since then Draco had been dating men.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here for a bit?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he could handle being close to Draco since he still had feelings for him, but he needed a place to stay. Getting married to Blaise didn't change those feelings; they just seemed to be in the back of his mind. This last year that Draco was single and Harry was realizing what Blaise was really like, his feelings for Draco came back to the surface.

"Of course you can stay here. I'm assuming that you will want me to draw up the divorce papers? I could probably have them ready by the end of the week," Draco asked. "Yeah, that would probably be the best. It should be pretty simple, right? I have the pre-nup and the flat and the furniture all belong to Blaise. I just want to be rid of him." Harry said rather sadly. Maybe if he had listened to everyone in the first place he wouldn't be in this position.

So, here he was waiting in the café for Draco with the final divorce papers. It had been almost a month since he left. At first Blaise tried to deny it, but in the end he just let it go. It was hard to deny it when the girl agreed to come and make a statement about her and Blaise and that she was carrying his child. He was still fiddling with the ring when Draco walked in.

"Why do you still wear the ring?" he asked. He thought it was odd that Harry had worn it all this time. As soon as he and Tracy had decided to divorce, he took his ring off. Of course he and Tracy had only married so that he could carry on the Malfoy name and she just wanted money. When it turned out that they couldn't have children, they decided to end it. She was agreeable only because Draco made sure to give her a sizable amount of money.

It still stung him that he was the reason that they couldn't have children. The Healers had said that it was too much damage from fighting in the war. He blamed his father for all the curses that he had to endure growing up. He thought it was ironic that the only thing that his father ever really had wanted from him, an heir, was impossible because of what he had done to Draco.

"I guess that I want to hold on to a time when I was happy. I should have listened to you, Ron and Hermione," Harry stated, somewhat sadly. He just wanted to hold on to one of the only times he felt happy. Well, again, maybe not happy, but at least content. "Harry, you weren't going to listen to anyone. You were listening to your heart and no one can fault you for that. We do wish that you didn't have to go through this, but at least he is out of the picture." Harry finally took off the ring and handed it to Draco. "Send this with the papers. He can have it back."

* * *

><p>Harry looked around his flat and tried to figure out what was wrong. He was just feeling in a funk today. He had woken up at his usual time, but seemed out of sorts. He had moved in here six months ago and was enjoying being single again. He had been on a few dates that his friends had set up for him, but he just wasn't into it. He thought that part of the reason was because he was still hurting from Blaise's betrayal, but another part was that he compared all of them to Draco. Draco was dating and in fact had set Harry up with a couple of people he knew. Suddenly it dawned on Harry why he was in a foul mood: Draco and his current man were going out of town for the weekend.<p>

Harry had taken a job at the Ministry in the Muggle Relations Department. He really didn't want to continue capturing Dark Wizards, so this new job was right up his alley. He helped Muggle families make the transition into the Wizarding world. When he was married to Blaise he didn't work, but Blaise didn't either, so it worked out nice that they could spend their time together. Unfortunately they weren't spending much time together towards the end, but that was the past.

Harry went and had lunch with Ron. "Why so glum? I thought that you would be happy it was a Friday and no one has set you up tonight," Ron joked. It was true, he was happy that it was Friday and he had no dates, but he wasn't going to tell Ron why he was in a foul mood. "I'm not sure. I just woke up this morning in a bad mood," he explained.

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Or, you could be upset that Draco is off with some other bloke. Don't give me that look. I see how you practically drool over him. I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed. You must admit that if I notice these things than you aren't being very secretive." Harry just gaped back at Ron.

Rubbing his hands over his eyes and then through his hair, he admitted it. "You are right. I'm not sure what to say about you noticing. I was expecting a talk from Hermione, if anyone, because I was obvious. I'm not sure what to do about it. He is with someone right now. I wanted to wait until I was further away from the divorce to make sure it wasn't just because he was there to help me. Fuck!"

Ron gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm not sure, but sometimes it looks like he is looking at you the same way that you look at him. Of course since he's been with this guy we hardly see him." "You're not really helping me here, Ron. You make it sound as if he only wanted me because he was single. After Blaise, I'm not sure I could handle just being a one night stand. Although, the idea of a long term relationship also scares me. I'm so fucked." Harry and Ron continued eating in silence, not sure what else to say.

Monday morning came and Harry woke with a better mood. He was still cranky, but after the weekend and admitting that it was probably because Draco was with some other guy, Harry felt marginally better. He came home that night to find Draco on his doorstep.

"Draco, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ben?" Harry asked, although reluctantly. "No, that idiot! Why do all the men I date want to get married after a couple of months of dating? I don't understand. Then they look like I've slapped them when I suggest that it is too early in our relationship and maybe we should wait a while." Harry had opened his door and had let Draco in, only to begin pacing back and forth by the couch rather angrily.

"Draco, I'm not sure what to tell you. I guess that you should be flattered that they want to be with you. I'm really not the one that you should be asking relationship advice. I feel that my track record is abysmal." "I guess. But at least you know what it is like to be in love and be happy, even if it was brief," he stated. Harry was saddened by his distress, plus the fact that he thought that he had been happy. He should probably tell Draco the truth about his marriage, hopefully without telling him who he really wanted

"Actually Draco, I was never really in love with Blaise. I merely settled when we married. I was never really happy either. I considered myself content and settled with second best since I couldn't have what I really wanted." Draco was staring at him with eyes wide. "What do you mean you settled? I thought that you were in love with Blaise."

"Well, I think that I was in love with Blaise at some point, but even when we married, I wasn't sure. As far as settling, well, there was always someone else in my mind. When he was no longer available I tried to move on. Blaise came along. At first I was happy with him, but the feelings for the other guy never really left. I guess I was just as unfair to Blaise. I'm such an idiot." Draco looked over at him, wanting more answers. "What about now? Do you still have feelings for him? Are you going to do something?"

Harry was afraid that he was going to ask those questions. "Yes, I still have feelings for him. I'm not sure what to do. It's rather complicated. Besides, I'm still scared to enter any sort of relationship with anyone. Also, it seems that this person does not really want something long term."

Harry tried to end the conversion by going into the kitchen to get some tea. He needed to calm his nerves. Every time Draco became available again, Harry wanted to either declare is undying love or lock himself away in his room. Now that he had had that talk with Ron, he was afraid that he might be unwillingly broadcasting his feelings. That would be a disaster. He would rather have Draco as a friend than not at all.

Draco had followed Harry into the kitchen unnoticed since Harry was having his internal battles. He was startled when Draco spoke. "Why don't I take you out tonight? I'm agitated, you seem slightly agitated, and a lovely diner out always brightens my mood. I'll even buy." Harry sighed. "Well, since you are buying, and since that hardly ever happens, I guess that I will have to accept." Harry could already feel his heart dropping into his stomach. He could tell that this was going to be a bad night. Harry headed towards his bedroom to get ready, so he missed the brilliant grin plastered across Draco's face.

They arrived at a restaurant that Harry would only ever go to because he was with Draco. Draco was still rambling on about the last couple of guys he had dated. He had been with each of them a couple of months and then they started talking about marriage. Draco explained that he wasn't opposed to marriage, but he felt that a couple of months were hardly enough time to know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. Harry was still baffled about dating guys when he had been married to Tracy.

"Draco, I've always wondered, why are you dating men when you had dated Ginny and then married Tracy? I will admit I was surprised." Draco took a sip of his wine before he answered. "Well, with Ginny, I did care for her, but it was more I felt obligated to date women. I have always been attracted to men. After a few months I explained all this to Ginny. She was very understanding. She said that she cared for me, but she too was not really into me. It made it easy to part amicably. As far as Tracy, well, again it was expected for me to marry and have an heir. Unfortunately, we were unable to have children. She was fine with the divorce since I paid her a lot of money."

Harry just sat there silently stunned. He could have had Draco all those years ago. He was cursing himself many times over. He was brought out of his thoughts by Draco continuing on his rant. "One of the guys I was dating started talking about having kids. Again, we had only been together for about a month. It was fine that he said he wanted kids, but when he said he would like them with me I told him that I wasn't at that stage with him yet. What is it with these men?"

Harry was pondering the kids thought. "What do you mean he wanted them with you? We are men, we can't have kids." Draco just shook his head. "Harry, we are wizards. Two wizards can have children. One of the men can carry the child and give birth. I thought that Blaise would have explained that to you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The one time that he and Blaise had talked about children after they had married, Blaise had made it clear that he never wanted children. It was a huge argument that Harry obviously lost. Therefore there were no children. Looking back, it was a good idea since they didn't last, but now that he knew he could have children Harry felt angry that no one had mentioned this to him. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought that he could have a family.

Draco noticed the tears falling from Harry's face and reached over and brushed one away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "It's alright. I was just thinking that I could finally have a family. I guess it was good that Blaise and I didn't have any children. He told me he never wanted any. I wonder how he is doing now."

Half way through dinner Harry excused himself to use the restroom. Draco was having an internal battle of his own. He had been harboring a crush on Harry since he started dating Blaise. He had been married to Tracy, but he couldn't help his feelings. He thought he might just be jealous since Harry seemed so happy. Unfortunately, he realized that he had more than friendly feelings when he started comparing every guy he dated to Harry. It wasn't until about a month ago when he realized that they all seemed to look like him as well.

Hermione had approached him and asked him about his obsession with Harry. At first he denied it, but when she pointed out the evidence, he couldn't explain it. She told him that Harry seemed to have more than friendly feelings for him. He didn't believe her and she explained that Harry was not too good at hiding all the looks he gave Draco. Even Ron had noticed Harry looking.

Unfortunately, he had just begun dating Ben. He was a nice enough man, but he wasn't Harry. Draco agreed to go away for the weekend with him. After talking with Hermione, Draco was looking for a way to dump Ben nicely and then pursue Harry. Luckily Draco was able to end it with Ben when he proposed to Draco, ring and all.

Now that Draco was single, he wanted to ask Harry out. Asking him to dinner tonight was not planned, but it was going better than he expected. He was a little nervous when Harry had explained that he had feelings for someone else, but that Hermione voice in his head was telling him that it was him.

Draco hadn't meant to upset Harry about the reality of having children. He honestly thought that Blaise would have said something. He too was glad that they didn't have children. No child deserved a father like Blaise. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to offer Harry children either. He would have to bring that up later. Right now, Harry was coming back to the table and Draco needed a plan to have him agree to start dating him.

When Harry returned to the table, he realized that Draco was fidgeting with the table cloth and looking into his lap. Harry thought that this was strange behavior for Draco, since he usually was so confident and collected. Harry was worried a bit. "Draco, are you alright?" Draco was startled out of his thoughts. Before he could register what he was saying, he opened his mouth. "Will you go out with me?"

Harry just blinked several times trying to figure out what Draco meant. "I mean on a real date. I've wanted to ask you out for a while now." Harry thought Draco looked so adorable with a blush rising on his pale features. Harry couldn't believe his good luck. Draco actually wanted to go out with him. A huge grin spread across Harry's face. "Of course, Draco."

Draco returned to his flat that night with a silly grin plastered on his face. Harry had agreed to go out to dinner with him Friday night. Draco knew that he would have to take it slowly since Harry just ended things with Blaise and was a little apprehensive about relationships. He just decided that he would go slow and show Harry that he wanted him for the long haul. Draco could admit that in the future, he would want to marry Harry. He just hoped that Harry would feel the same.

Friday night found Harry pacing frantically in his bedroom. He had no idea what he should wear,but finally decided on black trousers and a blue button down shirt. The color of the shirt reminded him of the flecks of color in Draco's otherwise grey eyes. There was a knock at his door right at 7 o'clock. Draco was nothing if not punctual.

Harry nervously turned the knob and greeted Draco with a smile. Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Harry. The one bright spot to being married to Blaise was that Harry's sense of fashion had greatly improved. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Harry was having similar thoughts while admiring Draco in his khaki pants and green jumper.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Are you ready to go? If you don't mind side-along apperation, we can leave." Harry smiled and then grabbed his jacket. "I am ready." Harry grabbed onto Draco's arm and then winced at the feeling of apperating. It was not his favorite way to travel, but he realized that it was the quickest.

They landed in a small garden in the back of a building. The building appeared to be very old, with lovely ivy climbing the red brick walls. There were floating candles in the garden, giving it a romantic glow. Harry was looking around trying to figure out where they were when a small man appeared and began speaking to Draco in a language that Harry didn't understand.

When they finished talking Draco turned to Harry. "Shall we go in?" Harry nodded and they followed the small man into the building. It appeared to be a restaurant, but all the tables were secluded in small alcoves. Harry knew that there were other people at the tables, but he was unable to see anyone. Draco and Harry were led to one of the alcoves and seated.

There were several candles floating above the table, casting a soft glow on it. "Draco, where are we? I have a feeling that we have left England." Draco chuckled. "Of course we have. We are in Italy. I like this place because no one will know that we are here. I'm sure that you noticed that you can't see anyone else, yet you know that there are other people here." Harry nodded, slightly stunned that Draco had taken him all the way to Italy.

Harry had never been outside of England. Even for his honeymoon with Blaise they had only ventured to Scotland for a week. Harry had always wanted to travel, but Blaise always seemed against it. Harry wondered now if it was because he would be away from all of his mistresses and be stuck with Harry. "Have you been often?" Draco was chuckling slightly watching Harry take in everything.

"I have been here a couple of times. Is that alright? I just thought you might like to have some privacy since everything you do is usually front page news." Harry was not hurt or worried that Draco had been here before. He was touched that Draco was concerned about Harry's privacy. "Thank you for thinking of me. I really like the atmosphere here. You will have to let me know what tastes the best. I can't read anything on the menu."

Draco ended up ordering for the both of them, assuring Harry that he would enjoy the meal. The evening was pleasant as they each chatted about their jobs and anything else that was going on in their lives. They decided to not have dessert since the meal had been so filling. Draco paid, even with Harry protesting and then they left the restaurant.

"Would you like to walk around for a bit? I know that you have never been to Italy, so I thought you might like to look around." Harry smiled brilliantly at Draco and nodded. They strolled along the streets as Draco pointed out a few things that he knew about. When a nearby clock tolled one in the morning, Harry realized that he should be heading back. He was having lunch with Ron and Hermione that day.

Harry apperated them back inside his flat. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much, Draco. Perhaps I can take you out next time. Would you be up for another date?" Draco smiled brilliantly at Harry. "Of course, whenever you want."

Harry thought a minute. "Well, I am leaving for a conference on Wednesday and will be gone for about a week and a half. Would you like to have lunch with me on Tuesday?" "That sounds wonderful. Send me an owl on Monday with the time and place." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss. "I'll see you on Tuesday, then." With that he disapperated out of the flat. Harry pressed his fingers to his lips enjoying the tingling sensation left by Draco's lips.

Harry had lunch with Ron and Hermione the next day and they immediately knew that something was up. After much prodding on Hermione's part, Harry told them about his date with Draco and lunch coming up. Both were happy to see Harry with Draco and hoped that this would work out for him.

Tuesday arrived and Draco nervously made his way to Harry's office. Draco was no stranger to the Ministry, since he was a lawyer, but he was nervous about meeting Harry. He really wanted this to work and show Harry that he wanted something long term. He was never against marriage with other men, but they all had wanted to get married after about two months of dating. At that short time, he couldn't tell if they would be able to make it through the long haul. Plus, he had always been holding out for Harry, especially once he was divorced from Blaise.

Draco arrived at Harry's office and watched him through the open door for a few minutes. He was concentrating on a piece of parchment and gripping the hair on the back of his head. Harry's hair still was a mess, but he tried to keep it short to give it some control. Draco guessed that he was frustrated or upset about what he was reading since his brows were furrowed and he was pulling his hair.

Draco gave a slight cough to alert Harry to his presence. "I didn't see you there. Have you been watching me for very long?" Harry gave Draco a smirk. Draco had a slight blush on his cheeks, realizing that he had been caught. "Not long. Are you ready for lunch?"

Harry gave a sigh and then pulled his hair again. "I'm sorry Draco, but I won't be able to take you out today. There was an emergency this morning and we are having a meeting at 1pm. If you aren't too fussy right now, I could take you to the cafeteria, but I don't have time to leave the office. I'm really sorry." Harry had been excited about having lunch with Draco, but he was wrapped up in this case that landed on his desk this morning.

A magical child had been found in an extremely abusive home. He was about 5 years old and had been suffering from severe abuse from both of his parents, most likely because he was magical and they didn't know what to do with him. He had blown up the house after they had beaten him and locked him in a crawl space under the house. The parents were found burnt beyond recognition in the kitchen and the child had minor cuts from the explosion. He was taken to the hospital and found to have several injuries from the past that had not healed. A therapist was called in and the full extent of the story was revealed.

Draco was saddened that they wouldn't be going out, but he was not going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Harry, especially since he was going to be gone for so long. "The cafeteria sounds fine. You can tell me all about your eventful morning." Harry straightened the papers on his desk and then they headed to the cafeteria.

Once seated, Harry apologized again about the change of plans. "I promise to take you out to a better place when I return from Spain. Have you been there before? I have never left England, except for school and our date, so I'm very excited to see something new. Do you recommend seeing anything?" Draco was slightly saddened that Harry had never had the opportunity to see the world. He told Harry that he had been to Spain twice and recommended a few things that he should see while he was there.

Harry was going to be meeting with other Muggle relations representatives to discuss ways to protect children that show magical abilities from abusive parents. Most parents who find themselves with magical children are very open-minded and want the best for their children. They are just as excited as the children are about a whole other world. It was the few that were frightened by what their children could do and tried to correct the problem with violence that they were always struggling with.

Lunch was sadly too short in Harry's mind. He had wanted to spend as much time as possible with Draco before he left. Part of him was worried that if he was out of Draco's mind for too long he would move on to someone else. He realized that he was acting irrationally, but he had had feelings for Draco for so long he just wanted those feelings to be reciprocated.

Draco walked with Harry back to his office. "I hope that you have pleasant trip. If you get lonely, feel free to fire call me. Send me an owl when you return." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and ran his thumb across Harry's wrist affectionately. Harry smiled and then placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips. Draco was stunned since they were in Harry's office, but he grinned none the less.

The conference went too slow for Harry's taste, but he did fire called Draco a couple of times. Draco seemed pleased to hear from him and they chatted at length each time. While several key issues had been addressed at the conference and ideas were knocked about, they still all left feeling as though not much had accomplished. Most wizards were reluctant to intervene too much in fear of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Harry understood that, but because he was from an abusive home, he was more willing to take risks. He would have to talk to the Minister about some ideas of his own he wanted to try.

Harry arrived at his home thoroughly exhausted from travelling. International floo travel was quick, but it was the clearing of customs and security that took so long. He was probably stuck at the floo terminal at each end of the trip for about two hours each. He had also enjoyed his first trip to Spain. He had taken Draco's advice and seen many of the sights. He also braved the night scene and went with some representatives from other countries to some clubs. He had enjoyed getting out, even if he had visited clubs for straight people. He found it humorous and flattering as many women tried to get his attention.

Harry had just stepped inside his home when he noticed two rather large arrangements of flowers. One was entirely red roses, and while Harry enjoyed roses, they always reminded him of Blaise. That seemed to be the flower of choice for him when he was courting Harry or apologizing. The other was a mix of various flowers, none of which were roses. He like that arrangement the best and decided to open that card first.

_Harry,_

_I hope you had a pleasant trip. I missed you and hope that we can have dinner this week._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Harry closed the card and smiled to himself. He had missed Draco as well. It was nice to fire call him, but it wasn't the same as being there in person. He inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers and then moved the arrangement to his dresser in his room. He wanted to wake every morning to see those flowers. He turned his attention to the second bunch, figuring that these were also from Draco.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you. Please come home._

_Blaise_

Harry dropped the card and sat in a nearby chair. He couldn't believe that Blaise had sent these. He hadn't seen Blaise since he left almost 8 months ago. At that time, Blaise seemed unaffected that Harry was divorcing him and it was clear to Harry that Blaise didn't love him. At least the last year they were married it seemed as though Blaise had fallen out of love for him.

Deciding that he just needed some sleep before he dealt with Blaise, Harry sent off an owl to let Draco know he was back and then headed to the bedroom. He took a long shower and then went to bed.

He woke the next morning refreshed and surprised that he hadn't had any dreams. He was just settling in for breakfast, when Draco's owl tapped on the window. Harry let the owl in and removed the note. He handed the owl a few treats while he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad that you are back. Would you like to have dinner tomorrow at about 6pm? I was hoping that you could come over and I can try to impress you with my culinary skills. Send a reply back with Isis. _

_Draco_

Harry replied that he would be delighted to experience Draco's culinary skills and enjoy his company. Harry finished breakfast with a goofy smile on his face. He was sure that the grin remained in place as he went to unpack his bag from the trip and then tidy up the flat.

He was just sitting to have dinner when Hermione tumbled out of the fire place. "Oh good, you are here. Have you seen Blaise lately?" Harry thought that was an odd greeting. "Good to see you as well, Hermione. I just got in last night from Spain. Remember, the conference? I have not seen Blaise, but he did send me some flowers."

Hermione just nodded and then made herself at home. "Continue eating. He has come to visit me a few times at home and he stopped by Ron's office. He seems to be looking for you to apologize. Please don't go back to him." Harry nearly choked on his dinner. "What makes you think I will go back to him? He cheated on me and was basically absent from our marriage for a year before we divorced. I have no intention of going back to him. Besides, Draco and I are dating."

Hermione smiled at the mention of Draco. She and Ron thought he was a much better match for Harry and were genuinely happy that they were dating.

"I just wanted to warn you. We didn't mention that you were seeing Draco. We figured it wasn't his business and that was probably something that he should hear from you. I'm not sure if he has gone to see Draco yet."

"Draco and I are having dinner tomorrow. I will ask him about it. I banished the flowers he sent and didn't respond to his note." Hermione nodded and then got up to leave. "I will see you on Saturday for dinner, right? You can bring Draco. We got used to Blaise coming so I'm sure that we can accommodate Draco." Harry just laughed. It was only he, Ron and Hermione at the dinners and since they both seemed to approve of Draco, Harry didn't think there would be a problem.

Work the next day was rather uneventful. He filed a report about what had occurred at the conference and added a few ideas that he had come up with that he would like to try. A copy was sent to his boss and to the Minister. The rest of the afternoon was spent going over files of newly discovered witches and wizards and planning visits. He soon realized that he was going to have a packed week.

Harry was just about to pack up and leave when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." Harry wasn't looking at the door when Blaise entered. "Harry, how are you?" Harry turned and leveled Blaise with a cold stare. "What do you want, Blaise?" "I wanted to make sure you got the flowers I sent." Harry counted to ten in his head to control his temper. Blaise had always used flowers to apologize in the past, but it was not going to work this time.

"Yes, I received the flowers and then promptly banished them. What do you want?" Blaise seemed a little surprised that the flowers hadn't worked. "I miss you. I want you to come home. I love you." "Blaise, I don't love you. Our marriage was over when you decided to have affairs. I am aware of what went on beyond the one girl that was pregnant. Please leave and don't come back." Harry gathered up his stuff and then headed toward the door.

Blaise looked a little defeated. Once Harry was out of his life, he realized that he had in fact loved him. It had started out as wanting to be seen with Harry and enjoy the fame, but he had grown to love him. He berated himself for having all the affairs, but couldn't seem to stop himself. He missed Harry terribly and wanted him back.

As Harry was heading out the door, Blaise grabbed his arm. "Please, I am sorry. I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time. I do love you and would like another chance." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry too, Blaise. I don't love you. We won't be having any second chances." Harry continued down the hall, leaving a stunned Blaise behind.

Harry stepped out of the floo and collapsed on the couch. He couldn't believe that Blaise thought he could have another chance. Harry could tell that he seemed remorseful, but he had hurt Harry deeply and Harry really wasn't in love with him. He wondered if mentioning Draco would get Blaise off his back, but thought that it would only make matters worse. He decided that he would only tell Blaise when he had to.

Harry had been sitting in his chair thinking for so long, he was startled when he saw Draco's face appear in the fireplace and call his name. Harry glanced at the clock and cursed. "I'm sorry Draco. I lost track of time. I will be over in ten minutes." Draco nodded and then vanished. Harry hurried to his room and quickly changed his clothes before flooing to Draco's place.

Draco had begun to panic when Harry hadn't shown up. He was worried that Blaise might have talked with him. Blaise had approached Draco in the morning wanting to know where Harry was. Draco said that he would have to talk to Harry about giving away his new address. He was tempted to mention that he and Harry were dating now, but figured that that might cause more problems for everyone. Blaise continued talking and outlining his plan to get Harry back. Draco was concerned since he appeared to be truly sorry for hurting Harry.

Draco was still pacing and thinking about his conversation with Blaise when Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry came and gave him a hug, but could feel that Draco was tense. He had a feeling that Blaise went and visited everyone trying to find him.

"Did you have a chat with Blaise as well? He seems to be making the rounds with everyone to find me. He stopped by my office today." Draco looked a little worried that Blaise had talked to Harry. "He did stop by my office. He outlined his plan to get you back. He seems truly sorry for what happened. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I didn't tell him about us, but I really wanted to." Harry nodded. "Yes, I wanted to mention it as well, but I didn't think it was his business. He said he wanted another chance, but I told him it was too late. I hope he will be able to move on." Draco seemed reassured by what Harry said and then led them to the table to eat.

Harry was surprised at the amount of food that Draco had prepared. He mouth began watering at the sights and smells of all the delicious Thai food. "I didn't know you could cook Thai food." Draco looked at the floor and Harry noticed a light blush on his cheeks. "I really don't have any culinary skills to speak of. I just wanted to have you over for dinner. I'm glad that you like Thai." Harry chuckled and gave Draco's hand a squeeze. "That is okay. Finding a great take out place is a good skill. Next time I will have you over and cook for you. I don't think that I have cooked for you before, have I?"

Draco shook his head. "I have had one of your fabulous deserts. I think it was for Hermione's birthday a few years ago." All Draco remembered about the party was getting drunk since Blaise had been all over Harry and the fabulous cake he had made.

They sat down at the table and enjoyed a peaceful dinner, just talking about Harry's conference and some of Draco's cases. Draco invited Harry to sit on the couch so they could watch a movie. Draco started the movie while Harry used the restroom. When he returned, the previews were starting so he sat down next to Draco on the couch. Draco was a little nervous about having Harry over. He was unsure about what Harry was willing to do with him. He relaxed a little when Harry took his hand and twined their fingers together.

As the movie progressed Draco noticed that Harry was becoming bolder with his touches. Harry had placed his hand on Draco's thigh and then began running his hand up and down. He would look at Harry out of the corner of his eye and it always seemed as though he was watching the movie and not noticing what he was doing.

Harry knew that he was driving Draco crazy. He was wondering how far he could go before Draco would snap. He wasn't sure what Draco would do, but Harry knew what he wanted. Blaise had always been the dominant one in their marriage, but when he had been with a few other guys before Blaise walked back in his life, Harry had been the dominant one. He wondered what Draco's preferences were. Harry hoped that they could be equals. The movie finally ended and Harry could tell that Draco was slowly losing it. Harry didn't want sex yet, but he wanted more than simple kisses.

Draco turned off the movie and Harry took that as his cue to pounce. Draco was just about to get up, when he found himself with a lap full of Harry. He was surprised to see Harry leering at him with a devilish smirk on his face. Apparently he did know what he was doing to Draco.

Before he could say anything, Harry attacked his mouth. Draco was surprised and let out a gasp, allowing Harry the opportunity to thrust his tongue in Draco's mouth and begin a thorough exploration. Draco closed his eyes and moaned at the assault and grabbed Harry's hips as an anchor. They finally broke apart for some much needed air, but the smirk was still on Harry's face.

"Well, that was pleasantly unexpected. I have wanted to do that for ages, but wasn't sure what you would do." Harry smiled a soft smile at that and Draco nearly melted. "I figured as much. I'm not made of glass. I'm not ready for sex, but we can work our way up to that point." Draco nodded and then captured Harry's mouth in a kiss.

Harry immediately let Draco map out every feature in his mouth before Draco began placing kisses across Harry's cheek and down his neck. Harry moaned and tilted his head to give Draco better access. Just as things were getting heated up, the clock on the mantle sounded and startled Harry. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. We have work tomorrow." Draco sighed and realized that Harry was right.

Harry helped Draco off the couch and headed to the fireplace. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner and movie. I really did have a great time. Would you like to come to dinner with me on Saturday at Ron and Hermione's house? Actually, you better come. I think Hermione gave the subtle hint that I would be in trouble if you didn't come." Draco chuckled at the thought of Hermione threatening Harry. "I would love to come." "Great. I will pick you up at 6pm. Does that work for you?" Draco nodded and then gave Harry a kiss good night. Harry smiled and then stepped through the fireplace home.

The rest of the week went smoothly. They would see each other at the Ministry occasionally when Draco needed to head to court or they would also fire call at night, just to say hello. Harry found all of this fun and exciting. He was glad that he and Draco were dating, but he was still worried about Blaise, since he had sent Harry a few owls trying to apologize and get Harry to come back to him. Harry was wondering if he should mention that he is dating someone new to try and get Blaise to leave him alone.

Draco and Harry had been dating for about three months when Blaise made another visit to Harry's office. He had continued to send letters apologizing and nearly begging for Harry to return. At the knock on his door, Harry looked up and mentally cursed at seeing Blaise again. "Blaise, what can I do for you?" Blaise stepped in and sat in the chair in front of Harry's desk. "I see that you have moved on with Draco. I was a little surprised, but I knew that Draco always had a thing for you. Did he pounce the minute I was out of the picture?" Blaise was smirking, knowing he was armed with information that Draco hadn't told Harry.

Harry rubbed his temples, trying to ease the headache that was starting. "Will it make you feel better if he did? Why do you care? You have no say in how I live my life now. Why are you here?" Harry began to worry when Blaise smirked at him. Harry knew that meant that he thought he knew something that no one else did. Actually, Harry thought it was something learned being in the Slytherin house. They must have had private lessons on how to smirk and look at people like they were dirt.

"It really doesn't matter when he asked you out. However, I do know that he can't offer you everything that you want. Were you aware that Tracy was not the reason that she and Draco couldn't have children? I can offer you a family while Draco cannot."

Blaise looked as though he had won a battle. Harry sighed. Even though Draco had not mentioned that fact to him, he had already heard that through the office gossip chain. "Blaise, I am well aware of that fact. Even though Draco can't have children, why do you think that I would want any with you? There isn't going to be another chance with me. How is your child? Are you allowed to see him?"

Blaise's face fell slightly when Harry mentioned that he knew about Draco and then mentioned his child. "I have seen him, but the mother doesn't really want me in his life." Before Harry could reply, there was a knock on his door.

Draco had come to the Ministry for a court appearance and then decided to stop and see Harry. He stopped short of knocking when he heard Harry and Blaise talking. He was stunned to hear Blaise try and use his inability to have children to get Harry to come back to him. He was even more surprised when Harry said the he already knew. Draco decided that he needed to end that conversation and knocked on the door.

Harry turned to see who knocked and smiled brightly at the sight of Draco. "Draco, did you have court today? I'm glad to see you." Harry got up and greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Blaise's face fell at seeing Harry being affectionate with Draco. He remembered a time when Harry used to be affectionate with him, before he started having affairs.

"Blaise was just leaving. Would you like to have lunch?" Harry gathered up his coat indicating that he was serious about going out. Blaise glared at Draco and then left. Harry put his coat on and then ushered Draco out his door before locking and warding it.

Harry and Draco didn't say anything until they were out of the building and heading down the street. "There is a new restaurant down here that I have been waiting to try. Are you free for lunch?" Harry wanted to wait until they were sitting before he broached the subject of his conversation with Blaise. He was sure that Draco had heard most of it anyway.

Draco only nodded as he was deep in thought about what he had heard. He was hoping that he hadn't lost his chance with Harry. He knew that Harry had always wanted a family, but he would have to adopt.

Once seated at their table, Harry reached across and squeezed Draco's hand. "How much of the conversation did you hear?" Harry was sure that he had never seen such a worried look on Draco's face. "I heard him mention about having children. I didn't know that you knew that I can't have children. I didn't want to say anything since I wasn't sure where our relationship was headed. I always hated it when the guys I dated talked about children so early on." Harry squeezed Draco's hand again so that Draco would look at him.

"Draco, unfortunately you and I, being who we are, will always have our every move made known. Our problems will always be front page news and office gossip fodder. A few ladies in the office, who I believe have a crush on you, were telling everyone about your divorce and the reason why. I didn't mention that I knew since I figured it was your information to share, when you wanted to."

Draco sighed and squeezed Harry's hand back. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. As I stated, I wasn't sure where our relationship was going and didn't want to scare you with my thoughts on children. Part of me was also worried that you would end things knowing that I couldn't give you children if you saw this going further. Either way, saying it out loud makes it seem rather silly." Harry smiled.

He was glad that Draco told him and it didn't really bother him. "Draco, to be honest I would like children in my future. If we continue on then we can adopt. Were you told there was no possibility of children even with medical intervention? I know that Muggles have come up with ways around infertility."

Draco ran his hand through his hair in nervousness. "In all honesty, no. I was just relieved that I had a way out of being with Tracy any longer. We were never in love. It was just expected that I should get married and have children. I wouldn't mind looking into medical intervention if you wanted children with me." Draco smiled. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Harry. What he really wanted to say was that he loved Harry and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

**15 Years Later:**

Harry sat at the café table and fiddled with his wedding ring. He smiled as it caught the sun and shined brightly. Across from him sat his eldest son. He was very much like his father with blonde hair, pale skin and sharp facial features. His hair was just as uncontrollable as Harry's and bright green eyes could be seen behind stylish glasses. Scorpius was heading into his third year at Hogwarts and was getting inpatient while waiting for his father and brothers to return.

Harry smiled slightly as Scorpius huffed in agitation again. "What is taking so long, Dad? It's just the book shop." Harry checked his watch again, noting that they were a bit late. "I'm sure that James was just excited and Lucas was probably a bit put out that he wasn't getting anything yet. Just relax. You were just as excited when you started." Scorpius rolled his eyes indicating that he couldn't have possibly been like that.

Harry was stopped form commenting on the eye roll when he was nearly attacked by another blonde boy. "Dad, Father says that I can't get anything at the book shop. It's not fair." Harry chuckled at his youngest and looked into the pleading eyes, one grey and one green. The eye sight had concerned them at first, but he and Draco had been assured that there was nothing wrong. Lucas sat dejectedly in the chair next to Harry as James and Draco came to the table at a more sedate pace. Lucas would have to wait until next year to start.

James was almost an exact replica of Harry except he had the same piercing grey eyes as Draco. "Well, we have finished up with everything. Did you get everything on you half of the list?" Harry and Draco purposely split the list to get done quicker. They both hated shopping in Diagon Alley since they were followed by everyone.

"Yes, now we can meet Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner." There was a round of cheers from James and Lucas at the thought of seeing Hugo. He was a year older then James, but the boys were very good friends. Draco and Harry noticed a blush creep across Scorpius' face at the mention of Rose. They had had their suspicions about how their first born felt about her and that seemed to confirm it.

After gathering all the packages and shrinking them for easier carrying, they headed to the pub. Harry looped his arm through Draco's as they walked. "I love you. I can't believe that we are sending another one off. It will seem so lonely at home with just Lucas." Draco could see the glint in Harry's eyes. "I am not having another one. I think that we are just fine with the three of them. Besides, they all will be home for the holidays and summer. We really won't be rid of them for a while." Harry smiled and then laughed. He was happy with the boys they had.

In a dark corner a lone figure watched the family walk away. He was still upset with himself for letting Harry get away in the first place. He realized he was only torturing himself by watching the happy family. Even after all this time, it was still hard to let go. When the family turned a corner and was lost from sight, Blaise turned away sadly and apperated away.


End file.
